omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bogue
|-|Bogue= |-|Retrofit= Character Synopsis Bogue 'is a aircarrier ship that allies herself with The Eagle Union. She was sent back to the States to operate as a training ship. This lasted until April, when she was call back to action for one last job: Operation Teardrop. Intelligence suggested that the German Navy planned to attack the American mainland using V1 rockets launched from submarines, and the American Navy put together a significant anti-submarine force to hunt them down. Germany would surrender in May of 1945, and Bogue was subsequently reassigned to the Pacific. Once the war ended, she helped bring American servicemen home from the Pacific, before being decommissioned shortly after the war. She would eventually be scrapped in Washington in 1960. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A ''' '''Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Name: '''Bogue '''Gender: Female Age: '19 '''Classification: '''Bogue-Class Ship, Hull Number CVE-9 '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Fast Take-off passively increases the speed of Bogue and her fleet, in additon to making the time needed for them to arrive there shorter), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Bogue should be comparable to the likes of Z23 and other starter ships who can pulverize WW2 era ships and reduce fighter planes to dust with basic attacks. Additionally, she can replicate this same feat, of which requires this level of energy. Can fight on par with regular ships that are capable of harming characters that can endure barrages of bombs from both planes and ships) '''Speed: FTL (Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. The Sirens should be relatively comparable to average ships) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Comparable to Z23 and other starter ships, who's capable of destroying WW2 era ships. Can also achieve this same feat on her own) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature. Bogue herself is surprisely a strong and powerful ship, being able to content with other powerful ships that are smart tactians on the battlefield) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals *'''Ship Bat: '''Bogue has a huge metal bat that she uses to strike things. While she mainly uses this for baseball, she also can persumbly use this in combat as a melee weapon '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fast Take-off: '''Bogue's passive ability that makes Bogue and her party much faster than normal. This also makes tthe time needed to do something, including the likes of fleets arrive much short, essentially manipulating time *'Anti-Air Command - Main Fleet: Increase Anti-Air for Main Fleet by 5% Gallery Bogue AT.jpg|Bogue drawn by AT-2 Bogue-Chan.jpg|Bogue At The Deck Young Bogue.jpg|Young Bogue Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Eagle Union Category:Soldiers Category:Brawlers Category:Teens Category:Weapons Master Category:Information Analyzers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 8